Stay
by Boggart
Summary: A seiftis.... Uhhh... A seiftis! (I suck at summaries).............. Songfic warning and oh yeah! r and r


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters. I don't own anything!!!!  
  
Author's note: Whoo-hoo!!! Yeah baby!!! This is my first fanfic/songfic so please don't be too hard on me.... hehehehe!!! Please read and review!!!  
  
"STAY"  
  
Seifer looked at his watch. It was half past eight.  
  
"What's taking her so long?" he grumbled, ruffling his cropped blonde hair. He was not used to her being so late.  
  
Minutes later, he heard his cellphone ringing. Seifer plunged a hand into his pocket and tried to see who it was. It was Quistis.  
  
"Where are you? Why aren't you here?" Seifer demanded rather than asked.  
  
Quistis took a deep breath and said, "Seifer, this isn't working." Now, she said it.  
  
It took a while for her words to sink into him.  
  
"What? Wha- Whaddya mean it's not working? What- What's not working?!" Seifer spluttered, dreading the answer.  
  
"Us." Quistis said shortly, her tone icy.  
  
Seifer shook his head. He could feel the heat rising up his face. "No..." he broke off, trying to sound calm.  
  
"Yes, Seifer, it's over. It's not working, and it's never gonna work..." she repeated, her tone even colder than before.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!!! WHEN WE HAVEN'T EVEN TRIED HARD ENOUGH?!!!" Seifer shouted at the receiver, his temper getting the better of him. Quistis hung up. People were now staring at him. "DAMN, MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!!" He shouted at them. Cursing, he stormed out of the restaurant, knocking down chairs as he went.  
  
------  
  
You say, I only hear what I want to  
  
And you say, I talk so all the time  
  
So, and I thought what I felt was simple  
  
And I thought that I don't belong  
  
------  
  
Quistis sat on her bed, gazing at the wall, though not really seeing it. Seifer's voice was still ringing in her ears. She never heard him so angry like that. Did I do the right thing, she asked herself, frowning.  
  
------  
  
And now that I am leaving  
  
Now I know that I did something wrong  
  
'Cause I missed you  
  
Yeah, I missed you.....  
  
------  
  
She closed her eyes and laid down the bed. She felt more and more miserable every second. Why did she turn him down like that? Did he deserve it?  
  
------  
  
I don't listen hard, I don't pay attention   
  
To the distance that you're running   
  
Or to anyone, anywhere  
  
I don'y understand if you really care.....  
  
------  
  
I don't want to think about this, she thought. She rolled over and tried to sleep. But a voice echoed on her mind:  
  
"I expected better from you, Instructor Trepe. I never thought you would risk your reputation just for him. You used to be the best instructor Balamb ever had, but now people look down on you...." said the voice sternly.  
  
The angry face of the Headmaster flashed in her mind. She suddenly sat up.  
  
------  
  
The lover's in love and the other's run away  
  
Lover is crying 'cause the other won't stay  
  
Some of us hover when we weep for the other  
  
Who was dying since the day they were born.....  
  
------  
  
Quistis walked across the room and stared outside the window. Rain started to pour down, leaving droplets of water on the window pane. Yes, she really loved Seifer, and there was no point in denying it.  
  
------  
  
I thought I'd live forever, but now I'm not so sure  
  
You try to tell me that I'm clever  
  
But that won't take me anyhow,  
  
Or anywhere, with you.....  
  
------  
  
She was furious with herself. Why did she listen to what other people say about him? They don't give a damn....  
  
" He's not like that, they don't know him like I do..." Quistis muttered, feeling angry at how people could be so unfair and misjudging.  
  
------  
  
And you said that I was naive and I thought I was strong  
  
I thought, "hey I can leave, I can leave"  
  
But now I know I was wrong  
  
'Cause I missed you......  
  
------  
  
"Seifer, I'm really sorry.... I love you...." she broke off, trying to hold back her tears. But she couldn't. Now she seriously regretted leaving him. He was out of her life. How she wished he was here right now.  
  
Someone knocked on the door. She stood up, hurriedly wiping her eyes. She walked toward the door, expecting one of her co-instructor or one of her student who forgot to submit a report. She opened the door. It was Seifer. He was soaking wet, his hair was dripping and his clothes were drenched. He looked like he was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Quisty....." he choked out, looking into her azure eyes. As she looked into his emerald eyes, she saw deep, meaningful sadness which she had never seen before.  
  
Quistis cried. Seifer pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. " Please give me one more chance.... I can't live without you..... I love you so much....." he whispered into her ear, as he nuzzled her hair. "Please stay......"  
  
------  
  
You try to take away a keeper  
  
Or keep me 'cause you know   
  
You're just so scared to lose   
  
And you say, "stay".......  
  
------  
  
*END* 


End file.
